


Champagne

by LadyAztec



Category: Captain America (Movies), In the Heights - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dropping Marvel Characters into Broadway shows, F/M, First time wrting Steve/Nat, Gen, In the Heights - Freeform, Lin Manuel Miranda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAztec/pseuds/LadyAztec
Summary: I couldn't get this out of my head.In The Heights - ChampagneSteve/NatashaNatasha comes to see Steve off before he leaves, she has a gift for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really love In The Heights and I love that I can see Marvel characters in places for them. I don't make any money off of this and really mean to offend no one. I hope you enjoy it and leave me comments/review!

It had been an extremely difficult day. Burying Peggy this morning, packing up the shop with Peter, then packing their meager apartment. Peter was still sore about Steve leaving, going back to home, and leaving him there. It was what him and Peggy had always talked about, going back home. She’d practically raised him and while it was nice, he missed his people. The people his parents use to know and the culture there. Their community was blended now and while Steve loved that about the little block it was time. Peggy winning the lotto and them splitting it three ways, it was just great timing. Until Peggy died. Until Peter said he refused to move, he was going to move in with Wade and build up their life here.

Steve sighed as he packed another box at the shop. He didn’t even want to think about Natasha. They hadn’t spoken since he made his announcement about closing the shop and leaving. He told her to forget about what they could have been, and just to live in the moment. That was before Peggy passed though. She was there at the funeral, but she hadn’t spoken except to offer condolences and Steve had had enough of those.

The front door bell chimed.

“We’re closed for the night.” He didn’t bother to look, just waited for the bell to ring again. When it didn’t, he turned ready to snap at whoever bother him, but stopped when he saw the bright red hair.

“So, I got you a present.” She said, she held something behind her back and he smiled softy. “I went downtown to get it.” She moved a little closer. She was wearing a pair of prefect fitting jeans and a crimson tank top with her black ankle boots. It was one of Steve’s favorite outfits to see her in. The color highlighted her beautiful hair perfectly. “Doing anything tonight?” She asked quietly, her eyes focused on his, then to the boxes.

“Cleaning.” He replied with a shrug.

“Done for the day?” She questioned, taking a step closer, he still couldn’t see what she was hiding from him. But hell having her this close was gift enough, especially after their disastrous first date.

“No way.” He had a lot to do if he planned to be on the plane tomorrow.

“’Cuz we got a date.” That caught his attention real quick, he abandoned the boxes and started tossing a few things in an attempt to straighten up before they headed to wherever Nat wanted to go.

“Okay-”

“Before you board that plane, I owe you a bottle of cold champagne!” She pulled the green bottle from behind her back and handed it to Steve, his eyes wide in shock.

“No!” He couldn’t believe it, she remembered. She grinned at him.

“Yea! Cold champagne!”

“Damn the bottle’s all sweaty and everything! You went and got this-” She smiled and motioned for him to open it.

“Pop the champagne!”

“I don’t know if we have coffee cups, or plastic cups, I think Peter has the cups-” He busied himself, looking through the few open boxes to see if had anything to use as a cup. Natasha just shrugged.

“Tonight, we’re drinking straight from the bottle.” He stopped and turned over his shoulder catching her gaze.

“Steve,” She was a little off, her body giving off impression that she was nervous.

“Yeah?” He abandoned his mission to find the cups and focused on opening the bottle. A task Steve had never done before. They were too poor to afford it, and the sparkling apple cider they drank at New Year’s was never this hard to open.

“Maria told me what you did for me, and it’s honestly the sweetest thing anyone ever did for me. Now what can I say or do to possibly repay you for kindness?”

“How do you get this gold shit off?” He really wasn’t paying any attention to what Natasha was saying, his mind focused on the task at hand.

Natasha made a face, here she was trying to be honest and open with Steve and he wasn’t even listening?

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Before we both leave town, before the corner changes and the signs are taken down. Let’s walk around the neighborhood and say our goodbyes. Steve are you all right?” She stepped closer to him as he was messing with the top of the bottle, still unable to open it.

“I’m fine, I’m tryn’a open this champagne, see the twisty thing is broken but I’m gonna open this damn champagne!” He turned to the desk to see if he could find something to pry it open

“Lemme see it.”

“No, I got it!” He argued as he tried to pry it open.

“Yo, Steve drop the champagne!” She stomped over to him and tried to grab the bottle intent on making him focus on her.

“I mean you went to all this trouble to get us a little bubbly-” she cut him off, placing the bottle on the counter and taking his hands.

“And it’s gonna be okay.” She looked up at him with her beautiful eyes and he sighed sadly. He was really going to miss her.

“I’m sorry it’s been a long day.” He pulled way from her and went back to packing up the boxes, placing random things inside. The silence was deafening.

“You oughta stay.” She said quietly.

“What?” Steve turned to see her, and she made her way over to him.

“You can use that money to fix this place.” She said looking around the worn-down store that held so many memories.

“Ha, ha, very funny.” He dismissed the notion, he was going home, and nothing would stop him. Peter didn’t want to store unless he was there with him and Steve was tired.

“And it’s not like Peter’s got role models-” She walked down the wall looking at a picture of all of them. Steve, Bucky, Peter, Darcy, and her.

“Role models?” He questioned

“Stepping up to the plate-” another photo, this time of Peter trying out for baseball for the first time.

“Yo, what are you talking about?” She turned way from him, touching her face and pushing her hair behind her ear.

“I’m just saying, I think your vacation can wait-” She turned back to him, walking towards the front of the store.

“Vacation? Natasha you’re leaving too-” She cut him off quickly, grabbing his arm and motion to the train schedule.

“I’m going down to West Fourth Street; you can the A-” He jerked way from her.

“What are you trying to say?”

“You’re leaving the country, and we’re never gonna see you again-” She pushed her hair out of her face and glanced around the shop again.

“What are you trying to say?” He pleaded with her.

“You get everyone addicted to your coffee then off you go.” She remarked crossing her arms.

“Natasha, I don’t know why you’re mad at me.” He tried again, not knowing exactly what he did wrong or how it all fell apart so quickly.

“I wish I was mad.” She cried, quickly closing the distance between them and planting her lips against his. His hand went to her waist and her arms curled around his shoulders and neck. She pulled way suddenly.

“I’m just too late.” She rushed from the store, leaving Steve all alone with her kiss, surrounded by memories.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Natasha running away from Steve.
> 
> I totally deviated from the show, so don't expect the finale to be addressed in this chapter. 
> 
> It seemed like everyone wanted to know how things went after Natasha left Steve in the shop, and this chapter dives in from there!

Natasha sat perched on the fire escape of her apartment. It was the only thing she really had to herself. Regardless that Darcy’s parents let her rent the little loft space above the shop. Way below market price if they were being honest. 

She’d run from Steve’s shop.

She’d kissed him and then ran when he didn’t stop her. 

She’d known Steve was safe. He was her friend, her best friend if she was being honest. He always chased off guys that were too handsy, made the best coffee and really believed in her dreams of leaving their block. She had finally gotten Mr. Fury to agree to a lease agreement on a little studio on 4th street. She had been saving for the security deposit and the 1st month’s rent. Until the blackout came.

Until thugs had broken into the loft and found the little box tucked in her closet, taking the money and her dream from her. The Stark Shop had better security than her. Mr. Stark took pride in keeping the place up and running and before it was her loft the little apartment was mostly storage. 

It was Darcy who convinced her parents to let her rent it.

It was Bucky and Steve who helped her bring up her thrift store finds. Steve who painted the wall of her bedroom with the city sky line, so she could see it when she woke up in the morning.

She brought up her knees and tucked them under her chin as the sunset in the distance. She’d already started packing when Maria told her what Steve had done. Mr. Fury had called her and met het to give her the keys to her new place. She could hardly believe it when she met him. She thought maybe her mother had finally accepted her choice and paid for her as a way of forgiveness. Maria had been the one to tell her that Steve had swooped in and paid her deposit and a few months rent until she could get back on her feet. He had sworn Maria to secrecy, but Maria felt that she should know the truth before she left. 

Now she had mixed feelings. 

Now he wasn’t just Steve her best friend.

To be honest, he’d stopped being just Steve, when he finally asked her out, it wasn’t his fault that the Blackout had ruined their evening. He’d stopped being Steve when he looked at her like she hung the moon and the stars.

“Knock knock.” Darcy poked her out of the window and gave her a little a half smile. “Hey Nat, wanna chat? Bucky is bringing some sandwiches from the shop. Seems like you could use some help packing.” Natasha brushed her hair out of her face before climbing back inside her apartment.

Darcy was already neck deep in her little wardrobe carefully packing up her clothes.   
“I could have done that.” Natasha said softly. Darcy scoffed and continued her work, tossing out a blouse with too many holes in it.

“If you were, you would have done it already. Trust me Nat, I almost lost Bucky. Don’t repeat my mistakes. I almost let me fear control me. He loves me. You deserve love too.” Natasha wasn’t sure when Darcy had gotten so insightful. Perhaps her year away had made her grow up some, to be honest Nat preferred when Darcy was just a touch naïve and still innocent. But she wasn’t wrong.

“I ran away.” She sighed, laying back on her little futon, pulling up a throw pillow to hug close to her body.

“So did I. Bucky came after me, and Steve ran straight to Bucky to figure out what to do. You know he’s kinda hopeless with woman. He only danced with Sharon because he was completely wasted that night.” Darcy had finished packing up her wardrobe and was working on her knickknacks and wall art. Natasha remember seeing Steve dancing with Sharon, the way her hips were expertly grinding into his as the music droned on. She’d seen red and instead of being mature and just talking to Steve, she grabbed Sam, dancing as dirty as she could without being arrested. Sam was gay, the whole block knew but Steve was clueless to that fact when he was drunk. Then the whole mess with Bucky and Darcy, it was probably best if everyone just forgot that night. 

“Talk to Steve, I’m sure he’ll understand. I’m sure he’s willing to do whatever it takes to make your relationship work. If only you let him.” Darcy had stopped her work, taking up the seat next to her. Her dear friend placed a comforting hand on her thigh. “He’s loved you since we were all kids. I doubt you moving to 4th street with change that.” The apartment door opened suddenly, the women assuming it was Bucky with their lunch. To Darcy’s amusement and Natasha’s shock, it was Steve, out of breath, looking like a man on a mission. 

Natasha spoke first.

“What are you doing here?” She could feel Darcy’s sharp eyes on her, but she didn’t care. Defense first, she would just fall into his arms, this wasn’t a fairy tale and for she knew he was here to tell her off. That she’d toyed with him enough and he was done. She deserved that.

“Bucky’s downstairs Darcy, he asked me to send you down.” Steve’s voice was clipped but kind, he was obviously trying to hold back some emotion and Darcy quickly made her way out of the apartment, after casting one last look at her friend.

Once the door closed, Steve rounded on her. He crossed the room in a few long strides and shoved her up against her wall, his mouth founding hers in a dominating fashion. She had no time to think, to react, her legs wound themselves around his waist, and her arms found themselves on his shoulders, her nails grazing at his neck.

“You left me.” He spoke slowly as he pulled his mouth from hers. “You left me after kissing me like I’d always dreamed you would.” The hurt was a punch to the gut. Natasha fought back the urge to double over. Her heart hurt hearing the pain in his voice.

“Steve, I-” He silenced her with a quick swat to her bottom. She blinked looking up at him. 

“Tell me, right now. Do you love me? If you don’t, I’ll walk away, I won’t fight or stop you. You can move to 4th street and I’ll help you. You can live the life you always wanted and nothing with stand in your way.” His eyes focused on her eyes and she felt herself getting lost in those baby blues, his hand brush a lock of her curls out from her face.

“But if you do love me, tell me. I swear I’ll do everything in my power to keep us together. You can still move to 4th street but let me be a part of the narrative. Let me be a part of your life and share my life with me. Love me like I love you Natasha, like I always have.” Raw emotions ran over her, his words wrapping themselves around her like a warm embrace, safe and loved. Everything she ever wanted here in front of her.

“Your lips are cold.” She looked up at him, her fingers on his lips, before pulling him close and taking possession of his mouth. Changing the dynamic, Natasha forced him down on the futon, straddling his waist with her thighs. His hands found purchase on her hips and she yanked open his button-down shirt, pushing it off his shoulders never breaking the kiss.

“Yours are warm.” He murmured against her lips, his hands pulling on her top and tossing it to the floor. It was chaos as they rid themselves of the other’s clothes, their hands always needing to touch the other, skin to skin, lip to lip, until Natasha was naked up on her knees, over Steve’s lap. Her hands held in his, as she locked eyes with him.

“I want this. I want you.” She whispered, capturing him in another kiss, as she settled herself on him. The feeling of fullness, the stretch as her body accommodated his. Their joint moans filled the room, as Steve’s hands found their way to her hips, digging into her flesh, as she settled her hands on his shoulders for balance while she began a leisurely pace, bouncing up and down, her breasts dancing at face level, that all Steve had to do was lean forward to capture one nipple in his mouth. 

Natasha moaned his name as his hands moved her hips, one on the breast not occupying his mouth and the other along the line of her back, tickling the tender flesh. He was everywhere, surrounding her but still giving her all the room to move in the world, accepting her as she was, and not how he wished her to be. Steve loved her, and it showed it in his love making, he gave when she needed and pulled back when she didn’t. Letting her set the pace but also taking control when she needed the breather. 

She ended up on her back, spread out under him, against the futon, with his large body over hers, his hips rhythmically thrusting to meet hers. She could feel herself building, the pressure and release she was so desperate to have. 

She raked her nails down his shoulders and back. Her silent plea.

“Steve, Steve, please…oh god…St-eve,” She locked her legs around his waist, his head against her shoulder, never stopping or slowing, if anything he increased his pace, driving her higher and higher. Their moans filled the room until Natasha saw white, stars flashed behind her eyes and she came apart in his arms, cries of pleasure ringing in his ears as her body trembled around his. 

Steve was right behind her, finding home in her. Finally, it was right. With this woman, who was slowly coiling herself around him, not in a hurry to detangle herself from him. He grabbed a throw blanket and pulled it up over them. Natasha on his chest, her head on his shoulder.

“I love you.” He whispered, running his fingers through her curls.

“I love you too.” She said so softy Steve wasn’t sure she really said it, but it felt right, her hand found his and they drifted off, sleep overtaking them.

Darcy smiled at Bucky, their friends hadn’t been exactly quiet and they had stuck around in case things went south and Bucky would console Steve and Darcy would console Natasha. Obviously that was not the case. 

“I knew she’d come around.” Darcy giggled, her fingers laced with Bucky’s.

“Yeah, yeah, you women know everything. Now give me a kiss.” Bucky tilted her head up and captured her mouth. 

They all had the summer, and longer after that.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I'll be putting all my ITH shots in series I think.


End file.
